1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card that stores data with high confidentiality and a dedicated reproducing apparatus that reproduces data from the memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
The memory stick™ and others are widely used as a memory card which is an external storage device using a semiconductor memory. In such memory card, typically a FAT (File Allocation Tables) file system is employed to manage data (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). It is the one that aims to easily handle data stored in a memory card by using a system in general in which the OS such as Windows® or the like is installed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-373314, paragraph 0020, FIG. 4)